monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Maki-96/Monster high; Z sieci rybckiej wyciągnięta-Roździał 1
thumb|left|Świeżo z wody wyjętaCiepłe promienie porannego słońca wpadały przez okno do pokoju Sharlote. Dziewczyna rozdrażniona tym oslepiającym blaskiem obróciła się na drugi bok. W myslach tłoczyły jej się złowrogie mysli do samej siebie, że pomysł, by zająć pokój od strony wschodniej było swojego rodzaju głupim pomysłem. Jeszcze bardziej idiotyczne było zgodzić się, by pójsć pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce do szkoły. Budzik na jej nocnej półce zabrzmiał wyprowadzjąc dziewczyne z równowagi. Obudziła się krzycząc ze wsciekłosci. Automatycznie włączylo się radio stojące za budzikiem. Pokój wypełniły rytmy "What my name" z repertuału Rihanny z duecie z Drakem. Sharlote otarła zaspane oczy i obejżała się dokoła. Widok własnego pokoju napełniał ją dumą i nie ukrywaną euforią. Siedziała na wygodnym ważącym 2 tony łóżku wodnym, przykryta wyłącznie błękitnym kocykiem w pomarańczowe rozgwiazdy, żółte rybki i różowe osmiornice. Posłanie stało na przeciwko drzwi do pokoju, który był urządzony w bardzo mlodzieżowym stylu i wypełniony kwintesencją życia wodnego stworzenia. Niecałe dwa metry od wejscia i na zachód od okna został wbudowany w podłoge skromny basen wypełniny słoną oceaniczną wodą. Akwen niewielki, ale wystarczająco duży, by można było bez obaw skakać do niego na główke i wchodzić slizgiem. Nastolatka skorzystała z takiej możliwosci i zanużyła w ciepłej wodzie swoje zmęczone po podróży ciało. Odetchneła z ulgą. Czuła jak stopniowo wszystkie problemy codziennosći opuszczają jej ciało i znikają w próżni. Opuszczają, no własnie. Jednym z głównych utrapień mieszczących się w jej głowie była przeprowadzka tutaj i opuszczenie cieplutkiego basenu Morza Karaibskiego jak i rodzinnych stron. Bardzo trudno przychodziło jej to, że już może nigdy nie zobaczy złocistego piasku. Złapała za ręcznik wiszący na poręczy łóżka i wyskoczyła z basenu. W ramach rękompensaty tata wstawił do jej pokoju trzy małe palmy i wyłożył sciany fototapetą z krajobrazem plaży o zachodzie słońca. To było cos. Podeszła do komody, stojącej w gąszczu dwuch takich roslinek i otwrzyła pierwszą szuflade. Nad strojem nie musiała długo główkować. Wybrała cos co zakryło jej płetwy, czyli olbrzymią koszulke i luźne dżinsowe rybaczki. W starym domu nie miała z tym większego dylematu. Nikogo wówczas nie zaskakiwał widok rekinich płetw n nogach, rękach czy też plecach. Tutaj w Salem, gdzie żyło mnustwo normalsów, musiał niestety o to zadbać. Sprawa ubioru była drugą niewygodnoscią takiego życia. Nim wyszła z pokoju napełniła nauszniki wodą z basenu. Dom był jedno piętrowy, a pokój Sharlote leżał na przeciwko łazienki. Po wydostaniu się z korytarza o szerokosci półtora metra wchodziło się do przedpokoju. Na lewo zjadował się łuk scienny prowadzący do kuchni w remącie, a na prawo salon. Dziewczyna weszła do kuchni. Na podłodze leżało kilka desek (przyszłe podwieszane półki) i cała masa rozwleczonych narzędzi. Pod scianą stała mała podróżna lodówka w asyscie dwóch taboretów. Rekinka usiadła na jednym i wyciągneła sobie do zjedzenia czekoladowy batonik. W domu nie było żywej duszy. -Hej! - zawołała dla upewnienia, ale raczyć odpowiedzieć postanowił tylko pogłos. Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie była to wyjątkowa. Ojcu Sharlote, Alanowi, nierzadko się zdarzało nie wracać do domu na noc. Jeszcze raz wzruszyła ramionami. Ubrała na stopy japonki i wyszła z domu. Miasto mimo wczesnej pory tętniło życiem. Sharlote co jakis czas poprawiała swoje rude dredy, by przypadkiem nie odsłoniły jej płetwy grzbietowej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie